Lust, Love and Everything in Between
by Aleia15
Summary: And old tradition brings them together, it's up to them to stay that way. If they want to. Kakashi/Iruka
1. Chapter 1

**Lust, Love and Everything in Between  
Prologue**

Iruka looked at the paper in his hands and checked the number for the third time, the feeling of unreality still making it impossible to believe. There it was, in black and white letters.

_Hatake Kakashi - number 21_

Just his luck, apparently, that the one time he participated in the Lottery he had to get the Big One. Exactly the one he didn't want to get.

The Lottery: Sandaime's worst fucking idea during the war.

Well, actually it hadn't been such a bad idea at the time. They were at war and didn't have time to get involved in affairs of the heart, or any other complication which could potentially distract the soldiers. Iruka could see the merit of something like that then. A draw pairing up people, a week to be together and chat or have sex or whatever the hell they wanted to do, no strings attached and no hassle. And completely voluntary.

It took the concept of sex friends one step further, you didn't even need to be friends.

And it gave both parts the chance to pass if the draw wasn't to their satisfaction, not that many people actually took it.

It had been a good thing during the war, how it had survived to this day was the question. And why hadn't Godaime abolished it.

And, of course, what in seven hells had possessed Iruka to put his name in the draw. He must have been feeling lonelier than he thought to have done a thing so against his character.

Cursing his bad luck, Iruka grabbed a pen to draw a cross next to his number, signalling a pass.

_Sorry Hatake-san,_ he thought looking at the name in the paper again, _but I don't want to do it. Not like this._

He sighed, quickly making a sign in the appropriate place, followed by a different one on the side.

There, it was done.

…

Kakashi looked at the paper in his hands and felt his brows trying to crawl up his forehead. He didn't know if he was more surprised to see the name written there of to know he had been the unfortunate sod to get paired up with him.

He was certain, considering their history, he was going to find a pass scrawled in the appropriate box.

Well, what was done was done. He hoped he'd have more luck next time, if he even bothered to participate. Not that he had anything against the Lottery; it had lots of things in its favour for someone like him.

For one, at least the people participating didn't expect romance or an attachment he couldn't and wouldn't feel.

He'd had enough of hurt feelings after the last time he had tried a relationship with someone.

He went to the bulleting board to make sure he had been rejected and stiffened in shock at what he saw. Next to his number was an affirmative mark and by its side the kanji for home.

Well, that was certainly unexpected but he wasn't going to complain. They might not have been in the best of terms, but apparently Umino Iruka had accepted to be his partner for the next week, and even offered his house.

It was going to be an interesting week.

…


	2. Day 1 Just This

**Day 1 - Just This**

Iruka stood in the middle of his living room, looking nervously at the clock and then surveying the entire room again. It was as clean as it had been ten minutes ago, when he'd checked the exact same thing for the fifth time.

It was ridiculous, he was nervous about this. More than nervous, he was freaking out.

For the umpteenth time he cursed the impulse which made him mark an acceptance instead of a pass, as he had intended in the first place. He was second guessing himself, again.

But it was done, and there was no way to change it now. Not after seeing Kakashi's affirmative mark next to his when he'd gone to change it a few hours after the draw.

He looked around once more and wondered what the etiquette in these encounters was. He knew most of the shinobi in Konoha had participated in the Lottery at least once; in fact he was the oddity there, not having done so before. He knew it wasn't something people talked about, but that it mainly consisted in sex between two consenting adults, sometimes even a couple of friendly dates. He knew in a few cases stable couples had started as Lottery partners.

He wasn't worried about the act itself: he wasn't a virgin or a prude. He wasn't big on the one-night-stand thing, though he'd had his share of them with partners of both sexes. He'd had a couple of serious relationships which had ended, more or less, on friendly terms ages ago. And a few not serious ones with friends.

No, it wasn't the sex what worried him. What had him freaking out was the person he was going to have it with.

Hatake Kakashi.

He felt the urge to bash his head against the hardest surface available. He had to be insane to consider having this _no strings attached_ thing with him. It was impossible for it to work.

He was going to end up incredibly hurt, and he knew it.

It wasn't that he was in love with Kakashi; he didn't even like the bastard. But that was only because he had done everything in his power not to. For what he new from Naruto and some other friends Kakashi was actually quite likeable, emotional cripple he was and all. And Iruka tended to like impossible cases like him, maybe a little too much for it to be healthy.

So he had spared his sanity and poor heart by keeping their relationship to mere acquaintances.

If people wanted to believe they weren't in good terms because of an old argument Iruka couldn't even remember anymore, that was their problem.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, and panicking he surveyed the room one last time before going to answer it.

Kakashi was standing at his door in his usual slouched posture, a bottle of sake in one gloved hand and the other supporting his weight against the door frame. He looked as comfortable being there as if he was knocking on an old friend's door.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," he said with a smile, presenting the sake and entering the moment Iruka stepped aside.

"Hatake-san," Iruka greeted him, completely at a loss of what else to say. "I--"

Kakashi looked at him, his expression curious and assessing. It was funny how Iruka was able to read his expressions even with that mask on, considering they had not spent that much time in each other's presence.

"First time?" Kakashi asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. Iruka nodded, willing his face not to flush in embarrassment. "Right. We don't need to go straight to the bedroom, Iruka-sensei, if that's what you're wondering. Actually I'd love to drink this sake before." He drew Iruka's attention back to the bottle, swinging it lightly like a pendulum.

"Good, sake," Iruka mumbled and rushed to the kitchen to get the cups. "Make yourself comfortable Hatake-san; I'll be there in a minute."

Once the kitchen door was closed he did bash his head against the counter. Could he get any more awkward? Kakashi was going to think he was having second thoughts about this, which he was, or that he was completely inexperienced, which he wasn't.

With a deep breath to calm himself, Iruka got the cups and moved to the living room. Kakashi had indeed made himself at home; he was lounging on the couch, his bare feet dangling from one of the armrests, his head on the other one. He had removed his flak vest and the gloves, though his mask remained firmly in place and so did his hitai-ate.

"Here you go Hatake-san," Iruka said putting the cups on the table and serving the sake, which he noted approvingly, was nicely chilled.

"Kakashi," he said, taking his cup and bringing it up to his masked face. Iruka averted his eyes respectfully and busied himself with his own cup. It was none of his business if Kakashi wanted to keep his face hidden.

"What?" he said when the words registered in his mind.

"I said, Kakashi. It's my name."

"I know that," Iruka said with a frown. Everybody knew Kakashi's name, what he didn't know was the reason he was repeating it.

"We're about to get pleasantly sweaty," Kakashi said without a trace of embarrassment and Iruka couldn't help but blush. "I think you should use my first name, Iruka. At least for this week."

Iruka felt his face heating to burning point at the same time his eyebrows tried to disappear behind his hair line. "Just for this week, Kakashi?" he blurted, surprising himself.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "You know the rules."

"I do," Iruka took a sip of his sake and shivered a little at the pleasant burn of the alcohol. It was good stuff. He downed the rest and refilled their cups. "But I might have a problem calling someone by their surname after I've seen their arse up close and personal." There, he could also be blunt.

That earned him a shocked look and a chuckle. "You have a point there, _Iruka_," Kakashi said, and the way he said his name made Iruka shiver.

They finished their drinks in a companionable silence, the quality of the sake dispelling the last doubts from Iruka's mind. He was going to do this and he was going to _enjoy_ it.

"Do you want to come to the bedroom?" Iruka said standing up when the last drop of alcohol was gone.

Kakashi nodded and stood up as well, following him to the bedroom. Now they were there he was feeling slightly uncomfortable again. He turned to look at his partner, who was looking around the room and probably cataloguing everything, if what he'd heard about Kakashi was true.

"Iruka," Kakashi said, his eye finally resting on him, "do you mind doing this in the dark?" He signalled at his face, his posture a bit awkward.

He had expected that, so he wasn't bothered in the least. "You can either blindfold me, or close the blinds and turn off the lights, which ever you prefer," Iruka said with a shrug.

He knew offering to be blindfolded was a giving a bit too much trust to the other person, but he didn't care. He _did_ trust Kakashi, regardless of their relationship. Iruka knew he wasn't going to take advantage of him. It was in the rules, after all.

"Lights off then," Kakashi said and his eye was regarding him with something like grudging respect, the meaning of the offer obviously not lost to him. "It's unfair if you are the only one in the darkness."

They took off their clothes in silence, Iruka drinking in the sight of pale skin and corded muscles being exposed with swift efficiency. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a small vial of lubricant and a pack of condoms, feeling strange for doing so but knowing they were going to use them. It just made the whole thing seem _weird_, he didn't know why.

Kakashi was already in the bed, wearing only his masked vest and Iruka couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips at the sight.

"Sorry, I just--" he didn't finish was he was going to say, his eyes drawn to the bottom of the vest where Kakashi's crotch was exposed. Kakashi looked like something out of those god-awful books he was so fond of, and Iruka was off in a gale of laughter.

"Turn off the lights so I can take this fucking thing off," Kakashi growled, obviously annoyed at Iruka's amusement.

With another chuckle he did exactly as requested, the room immediately covered in the most absolute blackness. He heard the telltale rustle of clothes rubbing against skin and then hitting the floor, and the _thunk_ of metal when the hitai-ate was discarded in the same fashion.

Blind, he made his way to the bed, putting the objects in his hand on top of the bedside drawer. He laid there staring unseeing at the ceiling, feeling the warm air caressing his skin and wondering if he should make the first move. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, moving lightly from there to his chest and the body next to his shifted and climbed awkwardly on top of his.

"Do you want to kiss, Iruka?" Kakashi's voice said next to his ear, sending small puffs of breath against his skin. "I know people don't--"

As a response, Iruka grabbed the head he now knew where was and pulled it towards his, moving his lips from the exposed jaw line to the lips and kissing the still talking mouth deeply. He was doing this, and he wanted _everything_, strings or not fucking strings attached. He wasn't about to have sex skipping his favourite part.

Kakashi seemed to agree very much with him, if the way his lips melded to Iruka's and his tongue delved inside his mouth to taste and explore were any indication. The kiss was slow and sensual, both of them learning the feel and taste of the other's mouth, exchanging short moans of appreciation when their tongues entangled, pressing their bodies together and letting their hands roam freely.

Iruka decided to explore Kakashi's back with his fingertips while he devoured his mouth, his hands tracing old faded scars which probably told stories of war and missions, pressing on defined muscles which were way too stiff with tension. He couldn't see his partner to study his reactions, so he decided to play it by ear, paying attention to what scars elicited a deeper groan and the way Kakashi shivered on top of him when he raked his blunt nails down his spine.

Normally, with a one night stand, he wouldn't bother. But this was the first of seven nights; he wanted to make it as good as possible for both of them. He wanted to make Kakashi writhe and beg by the end of the week.

Kakashi's hands weren't idle either, he was touching every bit of skin within his reach, pinching a nipple until Iruka cursed and arched off the bed, gripping his hips and ghosting strange patters on them. He finally broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily and crushing their aroused cocks together.

"Iruka," Kakashi rasped against his neck, his tongue tracing heated patterns on his skin, "you're one hell of a kisser."

He could hear the amused surprise in the tone, and unable to help himself grabbed the spiky hair and crushed their mouths together again, biting Kakashi's lower lip none-too-gently. "You too," he said smugly at the groan he got.

In retaliation, Kakashi moved his head down again, finding the juncture between his shoulder and neck and biting down on it. Iruka cursed and buckled up, points of light exploding behind his closed lids.

"Fuck, Kakashi!"

"Language, _Sensei_," Kakashi said chuckling, biting again for good measure. It seemed Iruka wasn't the only one taking notes.

Then the hand on his hip moved to his arse, touching it lightly. "Iruka, is this--?" Kakashi didn't finish the question, he didn't need to.

"Yes," Iruka breathed out, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up to give better access. "For tonight."

"Where--"

"On top of the drawer."

The hand left him for an instant, only to return after a few seconds coated in the slippery substance. Kakashi's mouth was on his again, trying to suck out all his breath while one finger pressed against his entrance, breaching him slowly. Iruka shifted uncomfortably, it had been a long time for him, and breathed through his nose to ease the discomfort, sucking on the tongue in his mouth to distract himself.

The burn ebbed away in a few seconds, leaving only the pleasant sensations the kiss were creating and the odd feeling of being stretched. After a while another digit joined the first, causing a minute stab of pain before both of them bumped against his prostate, causing the white light to explode in his mind again.

"Do that again, Kakashi," he said breaking the kiss, moving his mouth to Kakashi's neck and nipping the soft skin there.

"Demanding, are we?"

But he did it again, and again, shocks of pleasure coursing through Iruka's body, his breathing irregular and laborious. He didn't even feel when a third finger was added, but he did when they were removed, feeling the loss of them keenly. He was about to protest when he felt Kakashi positioning himself and pressing slowly in again. The burning sensation was back, but Iruka knew it would fade soon.

Kakashi stopped when he was fully sheathed inside, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Iruka's and panting with the effort to stay still. He hadn't been lying before, they were both covered in a thin film of sweat, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Move," Iruka urged him, moving his hands down Kakashi's back to rest on his arse and pressing him firmly inside, as deep as he would go. Kakashi groaned and captured his lips in another searing kiss, pulling back a bit and then back in, his thrusts slow and controlled. Iruka tried to make him move faster, pressing his hands against his arse trying to establish a rhythm, Kakashi was having none of it. He was so aroused it was almost painful.

He felt Kakashi shift inside and the next thrust hit home, making Iruka groan and push back roughly.

The pace increased then, each thrust making Iruka feel like he was about to come, the kiss getting sloppier and needier with each passing second. Then there was a hand curling around Iruka's cock and he was gone, coming so hard his entire body shuddered.

Kakashi kept pounding into him, kiss forgotten in the rush to completion, panting inside Iruka's open mouth until he also stiffened and came with a low groan, sliding on top of Iruka's boneless body.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths and sharing their warm.

"That," Kakashi panted, breaking the silence and disentangling himself from Iruka, "was absolutely fantastic."

"I know," he said and both of them laughed breathlessly.

It had been fantastic, more than Iruka ever dared to imagine. And now he was screwed, because it seemed they were not only very compatible in bed, but also that Kakashi was as interesting a person as he suspected already.

And knowing himself, there was no way to avoid getting attached to the prick.

But he couldn't get himself to regret it, not after the best fuck he'd had in a long, long time.

"You know, I though you'd mark a pass when you saw it was going to be me," Kakashi said in the darkness after a while. They were lying side by side on the bed, not touching but close enough they could feel each other's warmth.

"Yes, you and me both," Iruka admitted, not seeing the point to deny it. "I almost did."

"I don't know why you said yes," Kakashi said moving in the darkness. Iruka couldn't see it but he could tell Kakashi was leaning closer to him, the feeling of his lips on his shoulder and moving toward his neck enough to provoke a shiver in his tired body. "But I'm damn glad you did."

Then Kakashi was climbing over Iruka and getting off the bed, the rustle of clothes telling him the night's entertainment was over.

He blinked when the lights were turned on again, his eyes taking a second to get used to the brightness. Kakashi was staring at him, his mask held loosely over his face covering enough to keep it hidden. "Good thing your students can't see you like this, Sensei," Kakashi said with a smirk and Iruka was feeling too pleasantly relaxed to mind. He shrugged. "Do you mind if I use your shower before I leave. We _did_ get sweaty."

"Help yourself."

He stayed in the bed while the sounds of the water running filled the bedroom, his mind going back to the mind blowing sex he just had. He had classes in the morning, and he was glad Kakashi was leaving early so he could prepare them and get some rest, but he wouldn't mind another round.

When Kakashi appeared he was fully dressed again, his wet hair flopping down over his hitai-ate. He crossed the distance to the bed in two swift strides. "You are tempting sprawled like that, Iruka," he said sitting down on the side of the bed. "Close your eyes."

Iruka did and was rewarded with a slow, deep kiss.

"I have to leave for an early mission tomorrow morning, but I'll definitely come back tomorrow," he said, mask back in place when Iruka opened his eyes. "I have the feeling this is going to be a great week."

…


	3. Day 2 Unexpected

**Day 2 - Unexpected **

Kakashi looked up at the sky and increased his pace, rushing back to Konoha on light feet.

He was sure the hag would have a heart attack when he presented his report not only on time, but a little early, but he was in too good of a mood for it to matter. He had been in a good mood the entire day, and he knew exactly why.

Umino Iruka, what a surprise he had been the previous night.

He had no problem admitting he had his reservations at first. When he saw the name he gave the week at lost, believing Iruka was going to give him a pass. The first surprise was that one. It hadn't been the last one, and each more pleasant than the previous one.

The rumours that Iruka had never participated in the draw were confirmed, and Kakashi wasn't too sanguine to be his first. It usually led to hurt feelings and other things he'd rather not have part in. But after a few awkward minutes Iruka had been--well, the word for it was perfect. Blunt, funny, and incredibly hot when they got down to it. He'd had no problems with Kakashi's habit to hide his face, kissed well enough to take his breath away, and wasn't shy at all in bed.

And things could only improve from then on.

Kakashi really couldn't wait to get back, report to the Hokage and go home to wash the blood and other unpleasant stuff from his body. Then he'd go to Iruka's house and fuck him into the mattress. More than once, if at all possible.

He delivered his report straight to Tsunade, managing not to fidget impatiently when she insisted in going over some details by sheer force of will. Of all the times she had to pick to do her job properly, it had to be that one. It might have something to do with the scowling Shizune standing behind her and withholding the alcohol.

"Fine Hatake, you can go now. Report for another mission in the morning," she said dismissing him finally.

Kakashi ran all the way back home, stopping only for a shower and some clean clothes before going to Iruka's apartment. He had been thinking the entire day about him and the different ways he wanted to have him, and he had worked himself up quite a bit.

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed surprised when he opened the door, moving immediately aside to let him pass. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, "I was in the neighbourhood."

Iruka arched up an eyebrow, showing he didn't believe him in the least, but said nothing.

"I was preparing something for dinner," Iruka said moving the kitchen, "You're welcome to join me if you want."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it sounded like a plan if the way his grumbling stomach was making itself known was any indication. He had no proper food at all in the entire day, ration bars notwithstanding, and he was quite hungry. He followed Iruka into the kitchen, wondering all the time why he felt so comfortable with someone he barely knew two days ago.

"I was just making some Katsu-don; let me put more rice in the boiler. I think I have enough meat for two."

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen door, his eyes never leaving Iruka as he moved confidently inside his kitchen, preparing the food with a grace that spoke of habit. That was another nice surprise, the smell coming from the half-made dishes telling Kakashi he was a good cook.

"I take it your mission was easy," Iruka said breaking the silence after a while, his back still turned to Kakashi.

"Yes," he said, not elaborating. The mission had been handed by Tsunade, which meant he couldn't divulge information about it. Iruka just nodded, not pressing the issue. Kakashi liked that. "I thought we might have more time today to enjoy. Last night was satisfying but short."

Iruka laughed at that, shooting him an amused look. "So you are really a pervert."

That gesture and the mischievous smile on Iruka's lips made the last thread of Kakashi's control snap. In two swift strides he had closed the distance between them, plastering his body against Iruka's back. "That's not a secret, Iruka."

He pressed himself fully against Iruka, rubbing slowly and pinning Iruka's hands with his against the counter.

"I thought we were going to have dinner first," Iruka protested, but he pushed against Kakashi's body. Kakashi smiled under the mask, one of his hands leaving Iruka's to slide down his front, stopping over Iruka's firming cock.

"We can have dinner later," he said, rocking faster and harder against Iruka's arse.

They moved in silence for a few minutes, only their short gasps and quickening breaths heard in the kitchen. It wasn't exactly what Kakashi had in mind, but it was good nonetheless. There was no way he was stopping now.

"Kiss me," Iruka said, his breathless voice strangely loud in the room, tilting his head back. Kakashi saw he already had his eyes closed, something he approved of, but still moved his other hand to cover them immediately after lowering his mask.

Iruka was as good a kisser as Kakashi remembered, his lips soft and pliable, is tongue entwined with Kakashi's and sending all sort of tingling feelings through his body. Kakashi increased his pace, rubbing himself frantically while his hand pressed and moved against Iruka's cock.

They came like that, the wet spots spreading down the front of their uniforms telling Kakashi this might not have been as good idea as he thought at the beginning. He removed his hand from Iruka's eyes and pulled up his mask, grinning sheepishly.

"That," Iruka began, grimacing and shooting Kakashi a disgruntled look, "that was embarrassingly short, Kakashi."

He moved from the counter and looked with something like distaste to the front of his trousers. "I haven't come in my pants since I was a genin," Iruka muttered and Kakashi wondered if he ever had before. Not that it mattered now, Iruka was right. It had been short and embarrassing. And now it was uncomfortable. "Keep and eye on the food, I'll be back in a second."

Iruka left the kitchen, Kakashi looking at the food wondering if he should do more than just look. Not that he didn't know how to cook, but his repertoire didn't include that particular dish and he wasn't sure what Iruka expected him to do. Luckily, Iruka was back in a couple of seconds, a robe and another piece of cloth in his hand.

"Go and get washed while I finish here," he said with a stern voice. The famous teacher voice. Kakashi had not been in the receiving end of that one before and was beginning to realize why most jounins feared Iruka. "I should let you suffer the indignity of wet underwear during dinner, but I'm in a good mood."

Kakashi smiled, picking the bundle of clothes offered to him. "Thank you Iruka."

"There is a handkerchief with the robe, take off your mask and tie it around your face, I don't want you chocking on the food just because you have to wolf it down in a haste," Iruka said turning his attention back to the food and completely missing Kakashi's shocked expression.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, letting the water drip down from his hair to his face. He had been surprised by Iruka's consideration, most people didn't give a second thought for his comfort or just assumed they'd get the chance to see his face if they gave him food.

Kakashi was beginning to believe Iruka was indeed special.

He got out of the shower and dried his body quickly, completely uncaring of his dripping hair. He donned the robe and covered his face with the handkerchief. It made him look like a bandit and Kakashi smiled at the mental image.

"You ready Kakashi?" Iruka's voice called from outside the door and he opened it. "Oh, thank goodness. This is unpleasant." Iruka pushed past him inside the bathroom and removed his clothes without waiting for Kakashi to leave. "The food is ready, just set the table and I'll join you shortly."

Kakashi did as requested, standing in the middle of the kitchen before realizing that wasn't his house and he had no idea where things were kept. Well, a kitchen was a kitchen, so it couldn't be too difficult, and he was a genius after all.

When Iruka emerged from the bathroom the table was set and Kakashi was sitting down, which was good or he might have pounced Iruka. He was wearing a dark blue robe similar to the one Kakashi had, it opened slightly in the front revealing a muscled, hairless chest. Kakashi felt his mouth drying. He was also towelling his hair dry with short and efficient movements, wisps of dark wet hair framing his face. He looked edible like that, and Kakashi had a moment to be glad of his impetuous moment before of he would be coming again in another embarrassingly short time.

"I'm starving," Iruka said filling their plates with the food before sitting down in front of Kakashi, the towel discarded on the back of his chair.

Kakashi grabbed his chopsticks and began eating, the food as good as he had guessed before it would be.

"I have to admit, Iruka," Kakashi said swallowing the first mouthful appreciatively, "I am surprised at how easy this is, considering we have no relationship."

Iruka shrugged, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing his own mouthful. "I know. We're going to be having sex for a week; this can't be more intimate than that. And we need to eat, at least I do," he added eyeing Kakashi's smaller frame with a smirk.

"Well yes." He was right, actually. Having a meal wasn't more intimate than having sex. It wasn't that what surprised Kakashi but the easy camaraderie he felt right now.

"You said it didn't need to be only the sex," Iruka reminded him.

"And it doesn't have to, it's just--"

Iruka arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Not sure," Kakashi said cramming more food into his mouth to give himself the time to think. What was it? His hand brushed the handkerchief and he remembered. Yes, that. "You seem to be comfortable with this," he pointed at his covered face, "and haven't tried to peek once. That's a first for me."

Another shrug. "You want to keep it covered; you must have your reasons. We are not lovers and we are not friends, at least not yet, though I hope we might be by the end of the week."

Kakashi did a double take at those words. He knew there had to be a catch somewhere; it was too perfect to be true. "Lovers?" he asked, a hint of coldness entering his voice.

"Friends, Kakashi," Iruka said rolling his eyes. "There are no rules against us becoming friends after this, I think. And surprisingly enough you're not as much of a prick as I thought you'd be, so--"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. Oh, that. "You're right; there are no rules against that."

He had automatically assumed the worst, like always. It still didn't answer his question, though. "Every other shinobi in Konoha has tried at least one, friends or not." None had succeeded, so far. "Even Naruto, more than once."

Iruka let out a soft chuckle, a fond smile on his face. "Naruto is a brat, I'm not." He stood up and picked their empty plates, moving them to the sink. He turned to Kakashi again, the amusement in his voice replaced by a serious intensity. "Look Kakashi, this is a village of shinobi. Most of us are not completely right in the head, or we wouldn't need something like the Lottery to get some. You cover your face, Gai wears green spandex and talks like something out of a corny novel, Gemma puts poisonous senbon in his mouth as if they were toothpicks, Akimichi eats like every single meal would be his last, Asuma smokes like someone who doesn't need to worry about how dangerous it is for his health--the list just goes on forever. We all have our quirks, so no; I'm not bothered by yours, though I'll admit it's a pain in the ass to have to kiss you in the darkness."

Kakashi looked at him as if he were seeing Iruka for the first time and had to wonder again why they haven't even tried to be friends before.

He had been wrong; it wasn't going to be just a very good week. It might well be the beginning of something even better.

He smiled, standing up and moving to him. "What is your _quirk_ then, Iruka?"

"I am not the good boy everyone thinks?" Iruka replied cheekily, returning his smile now the serious conversation was over. He took the last step separating them and closed his eyes, and invitation Kakashi was not going to misread.

He lifted the end of the handkerchief and closed his mouth over Iruka's, enjoying the taste of their recently finished meal in his mouth, and under that something he had tasted for the first time the night before but that he could easily recognize as _Iruka_.

They pulled apart a bit breathless and Iruka gave him a couple of seconds to cover his face before he opened his eyes again. They were shinning with mischief when they looked at Kakashi.

"Now, if you don't have more questions, we can go to the bedroom and finish what you started before dinner. I think you have to make up for making me feel like a teenager again."

Kakashi laughed, following Iruka to the already darkened bedroom.

"It will be my pleasure," he said going straight to the bed and sitting down on it.

"It will also be mine, I hope," Iruka said untying his robe in one fast move and letting it spill to the floor, Kakashi's eye widening open at the sight before he switched off the light, plunging them in the darkness.

And he was right. It was a pleasure for both of them.

…

Day 3 (soon)


	4. Day 3 Sweet Torture

**Day 3 - Sweet Torture **

Iruka was in trouble.

He had known he was going to be in trouble the first night after Kakashi had left. He was convinced he'd get in trouble the second afternoon, when Kakashi appeared early at his door and they enjoyed a peaceful dinner and very hot sex.

Now he was neck deep in trouble.

And enjoying every second of it.

"Where were you hiding this body, Iruka?" Kakashi's low voice reached him from somewhere over his chest, soft puffs of air caressing his naked stomach. Iruka tried to calculate where that mouth was and arched up his body, his hands still gripping the top end of his mattress.

He had not been especially surprised when Kakashi appeared at the mission desk with a bottle of that same fantastic sake they had the first night. The offer to walk him home had also been expected.

The moment they were inside his house and Iruka had closed the door Kakashi was over him, his long fingered hand settling over Iruka's eyes while Iruka pulled down his mask, eyes already closed.

The kiss had been steamy and messy; Iruka plundering his mouth with a passion he was surprised to feel.

That was when he realized he was in a world of trouble. He had wanted to do exactly that since the moment the lazy prick had appeared in the mission room. And there was no way he didn't want more if the nights kept being as good as they had been.

"I want to see you tonight while I fuck you," Kakashi had said against his lips, breaking the kiss but not moving an inch from where they were plastered against the door. "Will you let me?"

Iruka had remembered the offer he made their first night, reading clearly what Kakashi was asking of him.

"Yes, but tomorrow is my turn."

He had felt the shudder coursing Kakashi's frame, and he'd been sure his words had been misinterpreted. Again.

Prickly genius with his odd quirks. Iruka wasn't so childish as to push an issue which clearly made Kakashi uncomfortable. He deserved a bit more trust than that.

"To see me?" Kakashi had confirmed his suspicion with his question.

And had Kakashi needed to sound so disappointed?

"To fuck you," Iruka had countered and the shudder he felt now was mirrored in his own body when Kakashi breathed his consent.

Which was what brought him to that position; completely naked on his bed except for the blindfold, hands gripping tightly the edge of his mattress while Kakashi tortured him mercilessly.

It was the sweetest kind of torture.

It was exciting to be that exposed in front of someone else, someone who was apparently appreciating the view very much, if the sounds and whispered dirty things falling from his mouth were any indication. Iruka didn't know where the next kiss or touch would be, and could only anticipate it using his other senses.

It wasn't easy; Kakashi was a master at moving silently and only let Iruka guess what he wanted to.

"I like your body very much," Kakashi's voice was now close to his ear, one of his hands ghosting touches on his waist and hip. "I like the colour of your skin." A tongue traced his collarbone a second later and Iruka groaned, hoping and fearing the destination of that mouth at the same time. "I like your chest." Two fingers closed on a nipple, twisting it until it was slightly painful.

"Oh god!"

"Yes, Iruka?" A smirk in the voice, soft puffs of breath directly over his mouth.

Iruka moved his head and swiped his tongue over the parted lips, smiling slightly to himself at having caught Kakashi. His smile was immediately wiped by Kakashi's lips closing around his tongue, sucking it inside of his mouth and then closing the distance completely, kissing Iruka silly.

He panted inside Kakashi's mouth when a hand closed over his cock, stroking him with excruciating slowness.

"I like the way you taste," Kakashi said breaking the kiss and stopping all contact. Iruka whimpered, stretching his senses trying to figure out what Kakashi was doing.

Nothing happened for an interminable instant, Iruka's loud breaths the only sound in the silent room.

Suddenly, Kakashi's teeth closed on the spot between Iruka's shoulder and neck, making him choke back a surprised scream.

"You like that," Kakashi said, voice laden with smug amusement.

"Hell yes," Iruka panted, no need to deny the bloody obvious.

Kakashi laughed, his mouth withdrawing and appearing, almost as it if had jutsu-ed itself, over Iruka's cock, that infuriating tongue licking it from base to tip. Iruka saw spots of light bursting behind his closed lids, and almost came on the spot when a questing finger pressed against his entrance.

"I like the way you sound, so desperate now," Kakashi said, pushing two slicked fingers inside and moving them, his mouth still close to Iruka's cock but doing nothing more than give it a playful lick from time to time.

It was getting too much.

"Kakashi, now!" Iruka demanded when the fingers inside him bumped against his prostate.

"Are you sure?"

God yes, he was sure. He was more than sure, he wasn't going to break and he didn't mind a bit of a sting. He nodded, his breath stuck in his throat when Kakashi hit that spot again.

Then the fingers were withdrawing, and Iruka's body was covered by Kakashi's, the burn of the penetration enough to take the edge off his arousal. He forced himself to relax, finally moving his hands from the edge of the mattress to grab Kakashi's head and pull him down for a kiss.

"Move," he said, depositing the words with his tongue inside Kakashi's mouth when he felt the slight pain melt into pleasure.

Kakashi moved, finding his angle almost straight away and pounding into Iruka's body at a pace that spoke of impatience. It was good to know Iruka wasn't the only desperate one.

The kiss turned frantic at the same time Kakashi's thrust did, the pace fast and almost punishing. Iruka held on for dear life, feeling as if was about to come apart at the seams. His hands moved from Kakashi's hair, raking his nails down his spine and enjoying the low moan he elicited.

He was close, so close. Kakashi's mouth moved, breaking the kiss and biting again that place which always made Iruka shake and moan. He did, both, his fingers digging into Kakashi's back while he came, shuddering.

Kakashi kept moving inside of him, his breath fast and loud against Iruka's skin. Feeling daring, Iruka moved his hand down Kakashi's back and to his arse, slipping between the cheeks and pressing, very lightly, against Kakashi's opening.

With a growl, Kakashi stiffened and came, slumping on top of Iruka.

He wasn't especially heavy, so Iruka didn't mind it when Kakashi didn't move; he jus closed his eyes behind the blindfold and tried to catch his own breath.

"Why don't we drink that sake now?" Iruka heard Kakashi say after a while and he nodded. Getting some of his strength back before the second round, and the fact that Kakashi had not removed the blindfold told him there was going to be a second round, seemed like a good idea.

"It's in the fridge," he said, indicating he had no intention to move. He was feeling pleasantly lax, and wanted to enjoy it for a few more minutes before he had to move. "Also, cover your face so I can remove the blindfold or I'll fall asleep."

"And they call _me_ lazy," he heard Kakashi mutter amused while he stood up. Iruka waited for a couple of minutes before removing the blindfold, blinking slowly to let his eyes adjust to the light.

Kakashi was back a minute later, the handkerchief covering his face and the bottle of chilled sake in his hand. He wasn't carrying any cups and Iruka was about to protest when he realized it would be easier to just go with the flow. That meant fewer things to wash up later.

Kakashi climbed over him to settle on the other side of the bed, back resting against the headboard. Iruka sat up and mirrored his posture, completely uncaring that they were both stark naked. He took a minute to appreciate just how incredible Kakashi's body was, all pale skin crisscrossed with countless scars and lean limbs. "Like what you see?" Kakashi asked noticing the attention.

Iruka let his gaze fall on the spent cock nestled on silver curls and smirked. "Oh yes."

Kakashi laughed, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long sip. "You really are a box of surprises, _Sensei_." He passed the bottle to Iruka.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are the first person ever to demand to fuck me," Kakashi said, his voice dripping amusement and admiration in equal parts.

Iruka did a double take. The first one? Did that meant Kakashi had never--? He didn't know what he was missing then, and Iruka was going to enjoy teaching him the next day.

"You seriously have never--?" How did one put that? "You've never been on the bottom?"

Kakashi took the bottle from him and drank. "Of course I have," he gave Iruka a disbelieving look. "But no matter what the agreement: sex friends, Lottery partners or one night stands, it had always been me who suggested it."

Iruka noticed the absence of the world _lover_ in that list. Considering Kakashi's reaction to anything resembling an attachment, it wasn't all that surprising.

A world of trouble indeed.

"Oh," he said instead, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh indeed," Kakashi smiled playfully at him. "Close your eyes."

Iruka did and was rewarded with a sake flavoured kiss.

"People seem to be afraid to ask the great Hatake Kakashi to give himself to them," there was not mistaking the mocking in his voice and Iruka let out a chuckle.

"I don't know why, it feels fantastic." He grabbed the bottle from Kakashi's hands and drank.

"I know."

They shared a look that called the rest of the world morons and chuckled.

"But you're not afraid of me," Kakashi said in wonderment.

"No, Kakashi, I'm not," Iruka said with all sincerity. And it was true. He might be afraid of him if he was an enemy he had to fight; in that case he was dead meat because he was no match for Kakashi. But in here, inside his house, they were equals. Kakashi was not going to pull rank over him to get to fuck him every day, or at least Iruka didn't intend to let him get away with it of he tried. "Outside you might be the feared Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin. In my house, you are my Lottery partner, and we are equals. I let you top me the first night because you asked politely instead of assuming I'd spread my legs for you. And after that because I like it."

"I'm beginning to see why everyone fears you, Iruka," Kakashi said, one of his hands moving to Iruka's chest and tracing lazy patterns there. "Do you always say exactly what you think?"

Iruka took a deep breath, enjoying the sensations. "I do."

The bottle was snatched from his hand.

"I wonder where you get that courage."

Iruka knew what he was referring to. In a place like Konoha, lies and deception were a way of living. And there were way too many people who respected only strength and looked down on anyone below them in rank. Iruka had had a few unpleasant experiences with them.

"I'm not an especially strong fighter," Iruka said, closing his eyes when the soft caress became bolder, "though I can hold my end in a fight. What I do? I teach small kids how to become killers. And those kids have jounin parents, and siblings, and one day would become jounin themselves."

He opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. He was getting aroused again, which he imagined was the whole point of Kakashi's actions.

"Give me some sake," he demanded when he realized the bottle was out of his reach and he'd need to move to get it. Kakashi took a sip before moving the bottle to Iruka's lips and giving him a drink, his other hand never stopping what it was doing.

"So you don't fear jounins because you've taught them?" Kakashi said, his voice making it clear he didn't believe it.

"No," Iruka laughed. "The people I've taught respect me. Their families respect me for teaching their kids. And those I haven't taught--"

Kakashi looked him in the eyes with curiosity. "Yes?" he prodded.

"Let's just say that those who don't know me learn to respect me, sooner or later."

He could tell Kakashi's curiosity was piqued. He took another drink and put the bottle on the side drawer.

"Play time over?" Kakashi asked reading the gesture and Iruka nodded closing his eyes.

The slight rustle of cloth before it covered his eyes told him Kakashi had used the handkerchief to blindfold him again.

"Tell me, Iruka. How do you make those unruly jounins respect you?" the voice came from somewhere above his groin and Iruka bit back a moan. Then there was a warm mouth enveloping him, and there was no containing the next sounds.

"If a jounin were to," he said, his voice breathless at the barrage of sensations assaulting him, "for example, pull rank over me in front of the Hokage and who knows how many colleagues, including visiting jounins--" He trailed off with a groan when a hint of teeth scraped his sensitive skin, making it clear Kakashi knew what he was talking about. "Oh, god-- let say that jounin upset me in some way--oh, please--I'd wait for a couple of months, and--"

He couldn't speak anymore, he couldn't think. Kakashi's mouth should be forbidden or at least counted as another one of his weapons.

That mouth stopped what it was doing. "Continue," Kakashi said, sounding slightly breathless himself and very interested.

Iruka pulled his thoughts together.

"I'd wait until they had forgotten, and then--" he groaned when Kakashi resumed his task, his mind threatening again to turn into mush. "--I'd find a way to sneak into their house, and maybe change their shampoo for purple dye--"

There was a chuckle and Iruka shuddered, his entire body shaking with the feeling. He was about to--the mouth suddenly stopped, the warm air in the room hitting his over sensitive skin. Iruka groaned.

"That was you?" There was amazement and amusement in the voice, but that wasn't what Iruka wanted now.

He wanted Kakashi to finish what he was doing.

"Yes," he breathed, "and if you don't finish what you started next time will be pink."

With another chuckle, Kakashi did.

…

Day 4 (soon)


	5. Day 4 Uncomplicated

**Day 4 - Uncomplicated**

Kakashi was beginning to feel a bit concerned about the whole thing with Iruka.

It wasn't the promise for the night's entertainment what had him thinking about him the whole day long. The night was getting steadily closer, and with it a sense of excitement Kakashi had long forgotten.

That wasn't the worrying part.

The fact that he had been thinking about Iruka, and not about the way in which Iruka would make him scream, was what worried him. He wasn't thinking about Iruka because he was concerned, he was concerned because he was thinking about Iruka.

And even for a genius like him that was a bit much too complicated.

This whole arrangement was supposed to be uncomplicated and only for the sake of sex. And it was good sex. It was fucking absolutely fantastic sex. Hell, if he'd known Umino Iruka was one of the best lays in Konoha he'd have approached him sooner.

Only he wasn't just a good lay. He was so much more it left Kakashi's head spinning.

Apparently, Kakashi was the only shinobi in Konoha completely unaware that Iruka, chuunin schoolteacher he might just be, was strong and smart enough to sneak into Kakashi's--and probably any other jounin who had pissed him off--house undetected. Without triggering his wards.

_To play a prank on him._

A harmless one at that.

It was the fact that, when presented with the opportunity to cause damage to Kakashi, he had chosen something as innocuous and ridiculous as attacking his hair. Kakashi had even had a good laugh seeing his purple hair, and in his mind he blamed Anko because it was the exact same shade she dyed hers.

But he had not been worried, because whoever it was that managed the feat of getting in and out of his home without killing themselves in the process, it was clear they were not enemies.

And also, Iruka had never gloated. He had never made any indication it had been his work. A masterfully conducted one at that.

Kakashi remembered entering the mission room with his purple hair and seeing Iruka snort in amusement. Everyone else was either trying to conceal their laughter if they were afraid of him, or rolling on the floor if they weren't.

But Iruka did neither. He just looked up at Kakashi, snorted and then handed him a mission calmly. It had surprised Kakashi at the time, and now he understood why.

It was just now that Kakashi was putting together the pieces of the puzzle that was Umino Iruka, and the image he was staring at was scary as hell.

Iruka was something he had never thought he'd find in a place like Konoha. A shinobi who didn't want more strength than the one he needed for his job, but still had enough confidence in himself not to be a pushover. He was also someone who respected everyone and stayed well in their comfort zone. And then there was the fact that he was funny, witty and had a sharp sense of humour.

And a hot body he knew how to use.

And Kakashi was so screwed it wasn't even funny.

He didn't want to get attached. He didn't want to be thinking about one person for an entire fucking day. And he didn't want to be counting the minutes till Iruka's shift was over to see him.

Well, actually, if he thought about what was coming he _did_ want Iruka's shift to be over.

Problem was, he wasn't thinking about that. At least, not _only_ about that. He was thinking about what he had talked about with Iruka, and was wondering in which ways Iruka was going to surprise him tonight.

He sighed and checked the time. The mission desk would close in half an hour, he'd go pick up some take out and Iruka, he was feeling peckish and would probably need the energy later on.

Iruka was still at the desk when Kakashi arrived, chatting amiably with a couple of genins and a jounin, his expressive face alive and sparkling with amusement. He acknowledged Kakashi's arrival with a minute nod, the light in his eyes sparkling with mischief and desire for an instant.

Kakashi felt a pleasant thrill run down his spine.

"Oh you brought food," Iruka said when Kakashi approached him, the last of the shinobi present leaving the mission desk in small groups. Iruka stood up, put the remaining mission scrolls inside a drawer and closed it and sealed it with a complicated jutsu.

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up at that. "Should you be doing that in front of me, Iruka?" he asked, mouth curling up at the look Iruka shot him. "You know I can copy anything after seeing it once."

Iruka laughed, shaking his head. "Idiot," he said fondly. "Your security clearance is higher than mine, Kakashi. If you want to sort through the C and D rank missions I'll be handing tomorrow to the genin teams, you're more than welcome to do it." Iruka stopped and turned to Kakashi, raising his hand and tapping gently against Kakashi's hitai-ate. It took some effort not to flinch. "And besides, it's your Sharingan what allows you to copy, and I haven't seen it uncovered it."

That was true enough. They continued walking in silence to Iruka's house, the butterflies fluttering in Kakashi's stomach for the past half an hour increasing with each step.

Maybe dinner had not been such a great idea.

"I only hope that's not ramen," Iruka said once they were in the kitchen, taking out some plated and opening the packages. "Udon, nice. Get yourself more comfortable while I prepare this, everything is on top of the bed."

Kakashi did as he was told; surprised again at the easiness he felt when he was with Iruka. Yes, that was exactly what worried him. He had participated a couple of times before in the Lottery, and even when his partner had been hot, and funny and friendly there had always been some residual awkwardness, some tension between them. Most of the time it came from his refusal to take of his mask, some other times because the other person was too much in awe with him to treat him like an equal.

With Iruka that wasn't a problem, and Kakashi liked it. Maybe a bit too much.

"Hey Kakashi, I don't have any sake but do you like plum wine?" Iruka shouted from the kitchen and Kakashi hastily tied the handkerchief around his face and went there.

"Yes, I like it," he said taking a sit and grabbing his chopstick while Iruka poured the wine.

It was sweet and quite good, and it went very well with the udon Kakashi had brought. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the food and the comfortable way in which they didn't need to talk all the time. Kakashi definitely appreciated someone who didn't need to fill the silence with inane chatter.

"I've been thinking about tonight, Kakashi," Iruka said once his plate was completely empty, "and we might have a slight problem."

Kakashi looked up at that. A problem? Had Iruka changed his mind about what he wanted to do?

"To be completely fair I would need to blindfold you, after what you did to me yesterday," there was a slight smirk on Iruka's lips, and though Kakashi's first impulse was to protest he bit his tongue. It had been twice he'd assumed Iruka wanted something more from him than he did, this time he was going to wait for the right answer before opening his mouth.

"Fair?"

"Yes. It was really good like that yesterday and you should have the same experience, and I really want to see your body. But I know that would make you uncomfortable."

Kakashi nodded. He had _never_ let anyone blindfold him. He didn't mind the darkness when it was both of them in the same situation, and he knew it wasn't fair since Iruka did it for him. But it would be so easy for anyone to try to peek--though he was sure Iruka wouldn't, but he couldn't enjoy himself if he had even the slightest doubt.

"I've had an idea. You know that scene in Ichi Icha Violence where the priestess--"

"You've read Icha Icha Violence?" Kakashi exclaimed, cutting the rest of the sentence. _That_ was surprising.

"Of course I've read it, the whole series and some other works which are way better than those," Iruka's smirk was back full force. "I just don't see the need to advertise it for everyone to see. I'm an Academy Teacher, after all."

Kakashi stared at him awestruck. Iruka had read the books, and he wanted--the scene Iruka was talking about flashed through his head and Kakashi felt all the blood leaving his brain to pool at his crotch. Wow. _That scene._

He suddenly felt very faint, and very hard.

Iruka materialized at his back, his face leaning forward to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "You can blindfold me again, but you'll have to ride me."

Kakashi moved them so fast to the bedroom he might have just teleported in.

"You like the idea," Iruka said when Kakashi deposited him on the bed, his entire body shaking with silent laughter.

"You bet. Close your eyes."

Iruka did and Kakashi removed the handkerchief and tied it around Iruka's eyes before taking his mouth in a heated kiss. He pushed him down on the bed and Iruka let himself be arranged on it while Kakashi disposed of their clothes, marvelling at the body his hands were revealing in the same manner he had done the day before.

Iruka definitely had a very hot body, all tanned and muscled in the right places. His chest wasn't as crisscrossed with scars as Kakashi's was, but his back more than made up for it. His chest was hairless, two dark nipples standing starkly against the slightly paler skin. There was a thin trail of dark hair going from Iruka's navel to his groin, and Kakashi delighted in licking and kissing it while Iruka squirmed under him. And that cock, arcing up and slightly to the left, dark and hard and Kakashi had to stop himself not to take it into his mouth.

He wanted to, but there was another place he wanted it to be more than that.

He settled on top of Iruka's hips after discarding his own clothes, grinding their cocks together while he let his hands roam freely over Iruka's body.

He leaned down and kissed Iruka, one of those incredibly arousing kisses Kakashi was learning to love. Iruka _was_ one hell of a kisser, as he had noted the first night together, and he did things with his tongue which were definitely something he wouldn't have associated with a teacher before.

Like with everything else, he stood happily corrected when it came to Iruka.

"Kakashi," Iruka panted against his mouth, "if you keep doing that--"

As a response Kakashi moved his body away from Iruka's, stretching his hand and picking up the vial from the bedside drawer. He pressed it against Iruka's hand and moved it to his arse, bending down to whisper in is ear. "I want you to prepare me."

He could feel Iruka's body trembling under his and the way his breath hitched, and he smiled claiming his lips again.

Iruka didn't fumble with the vial, nor had any kind of problem finding his target. A few seconds after giving it to him Kakashi could feel a slippery finger pressing against his entrance, breaching him slowly. He breathed through his nose, not breaking the kiss, forcing his muscles to relax. It had been a long time since anyone had done that to him.

It didn't take long for Iruka to deem him sufficiently loose and add a second finger, both digits plunging inside off him and stretching him. Kakashi ground against the fingers when they bumped against his prostate, trying to make them go deeper.

Iruka's free hand took hold of his hip and tried to keep him steady, but he was having none of it. He wanted more and he wanted it now.

"I'm ready Iruka," he said after a few more seconds of that, eager to get to the good part.

Iruka tensed under him, his hand stilling. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Iruka's finger withdrew and his hand moved to his other hip, helping Kakashi steady himself while he slowly lowered himself on Iruka's cock. It was difficult, and painful, and Kakashi relished each second of it.

"You ok there, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, his voice strained and breathless. Kakashi could feel the minute tremors coursing through his body, and he smiled.

"Yes, just a second," he said, letting his body adjust to the feeling.

He didn't want long, too impatient and aroused to properly wait. The feeling of Iruka inside of him, and the sight of his flushed face and panting mouth driving Kakashi mad. He moved, gritting his teeth against the burn and trying to find the right angle.

"Kakashi, you--"

"I'm ok," he grounded out, his entire body stiffening in shock when he finally found the spot. "Oh, fuck!"

Iruka's hands moved from his hips then, one of them finding the short curls covering his groin and playing with them, the other moving up his chest and finding a nipple. "Move, please," Iruka breathed, desperation colouring his words.

Kakashi was more than happy to comply, the pace slow and deliberate while he savoured the strange feeling of being filled in such a way. He hadn't been in that position before, and couldn't for the life of him imagine why. It was incredibly exciting, having Iruka inside of him but still so open and vulnerable, letting Kakashi set the pace and trusting him far more than any previous partner had.

He leaned forward, kissing the open mouth deeply while his body moved faster and faster, grateful for the incredible strength jumping from tree to tree had given his legs, and for his considerable stamina. He wanted this to last forever.

Iruka's hand encircled his aching cock and he knew forever was going to be very short, actually.

He rode him frantically then, pushing against the hand gripping him and then plunging down in a wild rush to completion, Iruka's hips pushing up to meet his movement, his tongue fucking his mouth with the same eagerness.

He tensed, feeling his orgasm and breaking the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. He stood still trying to catch his breath for an instant, his body still shaking with his release.

"Don't you fucking dare stop now," Iruka snarled under him, and Kakashi realized he was still hard, and still inside him.

He started moving again, picking up the pace slowly but surely and feeling his sated body react to the friction and constant scraping against his over-sensitized prostate.

He leaned down again, pressing his mouth against Iruka's neck and nipping at the soft skin, trailing a small path towards the place he had learned drove Iruka crazy. He could hear his desperate moans, knowing Iruka was close now, and bit down hard.

Iruka came inside of him, his hands clenching on Kakashi's hips while his entire body shook.

"That, Sensei," Kakashi said after a while, his body stretched next to Iruka's on the bed, "was way better than scene in the book. Maybe we could try my favourite one--"

Iruka laughed, "The captive princess?" he said, taking off the blindfold and giving it to Kakashi with his eyes still closed.

Kakashi blinked and took it, surprised at his lack of panic at the gesture. Iruka gave him time to cover himself before opening his eyes, looking at him with an arched brow.

"How did you--"

"You're a pervert, that one was easy." Iruka stood from the bed and shot him an amused look over his shoulder. "I'll get the rope."

…

Day 5 (soon)


	6. Day 5 Missed Chances

**Day 5 - Missed Chances **

Iruka looked at the time for the third time and sighed. It was stupid to stay there and wait any longer, Kakashi wasn't going to come.

With a last longing look at the door, Iruka stood up and got ready to close the mission desk. It should, by all accounts, have been closed more than an hour ago, but he still had some lingering hope that Kakashi would appear, late as he always was after a mission, but safe and sound.

A stupid hope, Iruka himself had handed him the mission and knew it would take longer than a day to complete. Kakashi, genius or not, was only human. It was so unfair, they had only one week to be together and being forced to waste one of the days was annoying.

But maybe he could, at least, get some marking done. He was way behind his regular work at the Academy, what with Kakashi taking up all his spare time and blowing his mind every single time they were together.

It was no wonder the only thing Iruka was up to doing when Kakashi left at night was sleep.

Last night had been especially good, and Iruka had not been surprised to see how kinky and perverted Kakashi really was. Honestly, the ride had been hot as hell and then, being tied up and fucked hard and fast gave Iruka fantasy material for weeks to come.

He'd rather have the original instead of fantasies, but he wasn't going to fool himself when it came to Kakashi. Yes, they got along pretty well and had a lot of fun. And yes, Kakashi was probably the best lover he'd had in a long time, but that was where the problem was.

Kakashi wasn't his lover, and Iruka had his doubts he would ever be. Their relationship would never be that of distant acquaintances again, but he was convinced Kakashi was not up to a real relationship. And there was no way Iruka accepted less than that when the week was over.

He had really set himself up for a world of trouble.

But no, still not regretting it. He knew he was looking at a couple rough weeks for his feelings to settle before he could be _just friends_ with Kakashi, but that friendship alone promised to be worth the heartache. Not to mention the sex he was getting now.

He opened the door to his house and disabled the traps just in case, dropping the scrolls on top of the table and going to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner.

If he was honest with himself, he admitted while his hands moved automatically to slice the vegetables and prepare the food, he was tempted to accept whatever Kakashi offered him. And he was sure Kakashi was going to offer him something once the week was up. If they kept the kind of relationship they had right now Kakashi might also fall for him.

Like he had already fallen.

And that was the reason he couldn't settle for anything less than a lover.

He had tried once having a sex-friends relationship with a girl he was in love with, and it had ended up really badly. Iruka had though it was just a question of time his feelings were returned, he had found out too late it wasn't always like that. She had eventually fallen in love, unfortunately not with him.

Now he knew better and he wasn't going to be hurt in that way again.

No, tempting as it was, if Kakashi didn't want a lover by the end of the week then Iruka would just be his friend. A normal friend.

He took his plate to the living room and sat down to eat with a sigh. It annoyed him to admit it, but he already missed Kakashi and they had only spent four nights together.

He didn't know what he was going to do when the week was over.

…

"Explain to me, Genma," Kakashi said looking down at his companion from his position on the tree, "Why am I stuck here, in the middle of nowhere with you, when I could be back in Konoha having really hot sex?"

Genma raised his eyes slowly, a lazy smile spreading on his lips. "Maybe, Kakashi, because your nin-dog lost the trail of the guys we were tracking down, and now we have to lay low until daylight and try to pick a _visible_ track before they leave Fire Country."

Kakashi huffed and closed his eyes. At least he could try and have a couple hours sleep until sunrise. He was certainly glad it was summer and the days were so short, or they would have been forced to admit the mission had been a failure. This way they had a chance, thanks to their speed and tracking abilities, to find their target before they were out of reach.

But he'd much rather be back in Konoha with Iruka under him. Or on top, he wasn't picky.

"You're seeing someone, then," Genma said breaking the silence. Kakashi knew he should have kept his mouth shut, especially when it came to Genma and his uncanny ability to always know everything.

"Nothing serious, just this week," he said hoping it was enough for Genma to let the subject drop. He wasn't so lucky.

"Just this week, eh? You participated this time, I'm guessing."

There was no fooling Genma, and anyway, Kakashi wasn't even going to try. Gossip he might be, but Genma was still a shinobi. He knew when to push, and when pushing would mean a kunai to the throat.

Kakashi gave him just a nod, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, you must have been lucky with the draw, you seem eager to go back," Genma said cheerfully. Kakashi opened his eye to find Genma studying him intently, his eyes way more serious than his voice let on.

"I was."

"And you've been lounging around the mission room lately."

Kakashi shrugged. "Have I?"

Genma laughed. "Spill Kakashi, I know Iruka participated this time. It took me fucking forever to convince him to."

Kakashi startled at that. Genma had what? He glared hotly at his companion before he caught himself, schooling his expression into one of indifference.

"I knew it! You're one lucky bastard Kakashi," Genma said with far too much gusto for Kakashi's liking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Iruka--that's one partner I'd never give a pass to. I bet he's giving you the week of your life!" Genma's grin turned positively wicked.

Kakashi stared at him, an uncomfortable feeling swelling inside his chest. He shook his head, dismissing it and focused his attention on Genma. "How do you know this?" It came out harsher than he intended, and Kakashi frowned. What was wrong with him?

Genma shrugged, still smiling. "Iruka's been my friend since forever; we've even been together a couple of times before I hooked up with Anko. I've always wondered how the hell he stayed single all this time. It's not for lack of willing partners, I tell you that."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine."

The strange feeling wasn't leaving. Genma and Iruka? It wasn't that difficult to imagine. He had been with Genma as well a couple of times, and he knew the other was attractive and funny, a good friend to talk to and a good partner in bed. Surprisingly enough, Genma was also able to keep his mouth shut when it really mattered.

If Iruka was his friend, there was no reason for them not to have been together in that way before.

It made no sense that it bothered him. But it did.

He closed his eyes again, hoping it would discourage Genma from talking further. No such luck.

"He's been stressed lately, what with the Academy and his double shift at the mission desk," Genma kept talking, clearly ignoring Kakashi's sign that he wanted the conversation to be over. "I had to talk him into participating for almost two weeks, and I can't believe the poor guy got you. He's not going to thank me for that."

That got Kakashi's attention. "What do you mean with that?" he asked, opening his eye again and fixing Genma with a stern look.

Genma laughed. He knew he was winding Kakashi up and he was loving every minute of it.

"You're his type," Genma said with a smirk, "and I know you."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, daring him to elaborate further.

"You like to see yourself as the cold and aloof type, Kakashi," Genma said, his tone changing to one a bit more serious, though there was still amusement lurking in his voice. "And you'll balk if there is any chance of getting attached. Iruka is the complete opposite, which is the reason he didn't participate in things like the Lottery. He wants a real relationship."

"You're wrong," Kakashi finally said, "we're getting along fine the way things are now. He's not trying to get me into a _real_ relationship."

Genma stared at him for a second and then shrugged. "Well, that might be true. Iruka is not the kind to push. That doesn't mean he doesn't want one."

_Maybe he doesn't want one with you,_ hung unsaid in the air, but Kakashi heard it loud and clear.

He clenched his teeth, annoyed at himself for finding the idea so irritant. _He_ didn't want a relationship, at least no more of a relationship than what they already had: friendly and uncomplicated. As long as they got to the friends part, they could be sex-friends.

He shouldn't be bothered if Iruka didn't want more, should he?

And why were they having that conversation in the first place? Kakashi regretted even opening his mouth in the first place, he should have known better than giving Genma any kind of opening. "Let's get some rest now," Kakashi said after a few seconds, making it clear now that the conversation was done with.

"Fine," Genma said closing his eyes as well.

Kakashi relaxed in the blessed silence, closing his eyes to catch some much needed sleep before continuing the mission.

When the sound rose, he had not slept a wink.

…


	7. Day 6 Welcoming Arms

**Day 6 - Welcoming Arms **

Iruka closed the mission desk on time, knowing full well there was no reason to wait tonight. Kakashi was back, but he wouldn't be seeing him.

Rumours had a way to get around in a place like Konoha, and the moment Shikamaru had rushed into the mission room to look for the Hokage and dragged her away; Iruka had known something was wrong.

The stab of panic he had felt told him just how screwed he was, and how deep his feelings were.

It had been a short relief hearing it wasn't Kakashi, but Genma, the one in urgent need of medical attention. But knowing the other like he did, he knew Kakashi would spend the night in the hospital waiting for news on his comrade.

Iruka would have done the same. And he intended to go see Genma in the morning.

He opened the door to his house feeling a bit down and cursing his bad luck. It was selfish of him to be concerned about another lost night when a friend was severely injured, but the fact was that his first thought had been that.

He wasn't expecting another presence inside his house, and he wasn't prepared when a hard and unyielding body slammed him against the door and held him there.

It took him less than a second to recognize the presence as Kakashi, and he forced his body to relax and release the weapon already in his hand. One look at the other's face told him how bad things were.

Iruka was no innocent, he had dealt with these kinds of situations before. He was trained for them, every shinobi was.

In a place like Konoha sexual assault was treated with the certainty of something that would happen, sooner or later. It was a crude but effective form of interrogation, and shinobi were warring by nature so there were always enemies ready to obtain information by any means necessary. It was one of the harsher realities of life, and the Sandaime had insisted that everyone needed to be prepared to defend against it, men and women alike.

The Godaime followed his teacher's believe to the letter in that regard, even in peaceful times it never hurt to be prepared.

There was also the unspoken reality of couples needing to relieve stress after gruelling, and usually traumatic, missions. They taught every chuunin how to defend themselves against a partner not in their right mind without causing severe harm, if they so whished.

Iruka was of two minds in those cases. If it was his partner who needed to vent, and having had relationships with a couple jounins he'd had his share of those, he usually relaxed and enjoyed the ride. He didn't mind a bit of rough sex, provided certain boundaries were not crossed. And he always made sure they weren't.

If it was an ex or someone else thinking they _could_ use him that way, then he sealed their movements and waited for reason to return.

He made his decision in a split second, the look on Kakashi's eye enough to assure him things wouldn't get out of control. Kakashi wasn't that far gone, though he was not exactly rational at the moment.

The fact that he had gone to Iruka was telling enough as it was.

He relaxed his body and closed his eyes, letting it happen.

He'd have a word, or several, with Kakashi afterwards.

…

Kakashi didn't know how everything had gone straight to hell that fast. One minute they were tracking down a couple missing-nins, and the next Genma and he were in the middle of an ambush.

He had to admit the enemy had outsmarted them, leading them a merry chase to the outskirts of Fire Country, and then springing the trap when Kakashi had been about to give up and return to Konoha.

The fight had been fierce and bloody, and he was lucky to have come out relatively unscathed. Genma had not been so lucky. One good hit with one poisoned kunai had been more than enough to ensure Kakashi had to drag his half-dead arse back to Konoha. At least, poisoned or not, Genma had fought to his usual standards to get them out of the trap.

Now it was all in Tsunade's hands, and Kakashi was convinced Genma was going to pull through.

That didn't make it any easier to bear. They had been fooled and the cost had been high.

He went straight to Iruka's house, not wondering why he hadn't even bothered to hand his report or wash the blood off him. He could feel his vision narrowed, his senses still on high alert, and he needed to calm down.

Iruka would surely help him do it.

Kakashi snaked into the apartment through a window, disabling the traps easily, and sat down on the couch to wait.

He didn't need to wait long.

The moment Iruka had closed the door after him Kakashi was out of the couch and pushing him against it. He noticed how Iruka tensed, ready to strike back, weapons already in hand, and Kakashi prepared himself to fight to get what he needed. The next second the kunai hit the floor with a dull thud and Iruka had his eyes closed.

Without a second though Kakashi ripped his mask down and kissed Iruka, mouth hard and demanding over soft and warm lips. His hands were busy tearing the clothes off Iruka's body, trying to touch and grab every single inch of skin within his reach. He pulled away when the need to breathe became urgent, and turned Iruka's body roughly so he was now facing the door. Iruka didn't say anything, and there was something wrong with that though Kakashi was unable to put his finger on it.

He pressed his body against Iruka's back, rubbing himself and biting the exposed neck and shoulder. Iruka pressed against him, soft whimpers escaping his throat while Kakashi bit and pushed, needing something else, wanting more. He took off one of his gloves and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from the already purpling skin of Iruka's shoulder, licking his palm and coating his aching cock with spit.

He needed to be closer to Iruka, he needed _in_ Iruka.

Kakashi positioned himself and pressed in, Iruka's body tensing and trying to reject him. He didn't want that. He couldn't have that. He put his hands on Iruka's hips, holding him against the door, and pushed inside in one brutal thrust. Iruka cursed and trashed, and Kakashi could feel him taking a deep breath and forcing his frozen muscles to relax.

Part of his brain was shouting at him, asking what the fuck he thought he was doing, but Kakashi was way past caring. He needed, and needed--and he was going to have it.

He took it. Moving one of his hands from Iruka's hip to his hair, Kakashi forced his head back and took his lips in a deep kiss, matching the pace of his thrusts. It took less than he believed to reach his climax, the haze of need and desire lifting when the last shudder coursed his body. He was still kissing Iruka, but it was gentler now, and he opened his eye to look at him.

He cursed inwardly at what he saw. There were tiny drops of moisture clinging to Iruka's lashes, his eyes still closed and his face pinched in a pained expression. Slowly, Kakashi withdrew and looked down, almost expecting to see blood on his now soft cock. He was relieved to see none.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Iruka said, and Kakashi had a second to marvel that even in that situation Iruka had the presence of mind to respect him.

He pulled his mask back on and took another step back, giving Iruka the space needed to turn around.

"Yes."

Iruka opened his eyes and glared at him, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Kakashi took stock of the situation, the ripped clothes and the marks on Iruka's body.

Fuck. When was the last time he had lost control like that? And with someone who wasn't his friend, not quite, just a partner for the week.

"Feeling better now?" Iruka asked snidely and Kakashi blushed.

"I'm sorry, Iruka--" he began, wondering what did one say to the person he had just assaulted.

"Answer me. Are you feeling better now?" Iruka insisted, a gleam in his eyes that told he was completely serious and he demanded a sincere answer.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good. How's Genma?"

_That_ surprised him.

He realized then, Iruka was a chuunin and must have gone thought the training. Kakashi had been too young at the time for anyone to consider him in need of it, and when he was of age to be a target for those practices, he was too skilled and strong for anyone to bother. Again, he was shocked realizing Iruka had let him do it.

"He'll recover, though he's not going to be a happy bunny for some time. The poison was a nasty one."

The tension seemed to leave Iruka's body at that and Kakashi blinked surprised. Was Genma the one Iruka was worried about, not what had just happened?

"Iruka--" he began, wanting to apologize again but Iruka's expression killed the words before they were fully formed.

"You know this is not something you do with a temporary partner, do you?" Iruka asked uncrossing his arms and looking down at his body. "It's going to be hell hiding these marks, and I'm going to be sore for a week."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He had expected--he didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't that. Iruka was calm and accepting, as if being treated like that was nothing new to him. It was disturbing, to say the very least.

"Iruka," he tried again.

"Look, Kakashi, I know what you're thinking,"• Iruka interrupted him again. "I could have stopped you if I wanted to, I didn't. It hurt like hell and you're going to pay for it in a while when I fuck you through the mattress, but it was consensual. I've had jounin lovers before, I know how to deal with deranged killers wanting to screw me. I'm not a weak civilian who just _has to take it_."

Kakashi blinked again, not entirely believing what he was hearing.

"You mean--"

"I mean, in case you're wondering, I didn't mind. I like it rough from time to time, so you didn't hurt me. Much. What I also mean is that you're going to be taking it from me for the next two days until the week is up because you didn't even bother with lubricant, and it fucking hurts."

He opened his mouth to speak, saw that no words were coming out, and closed it again, lips curling in a smile while the last of the tension left his body.

Iruka was definitely one of a kind.

"Now," Iruka said fixing him with a stare that was nothing short of predatory, "get your stupid deranged jounin arse in the shower and clean yourself, I refuse to have Genma's and God knows who else's blood all over my sheets. I'll take a shower after you, so you better take that time to prepare yourself for me. It's the only preparation you're going to get, which is more than I had. Am I making myself clear?"

Kakashi nodded, resisting the urge to laugh at the unreality of the situation, and stood up to follow his orders.

Genma, his failure of a mission and everything else fled his mind the moment Iruka's words finally registered in his mind.

The night had suddenly taken a turn for the better.

…


	8. Day 7 Even Good Things Have to End

**Day 7 - Even Good things Have to End**

It was the seventh night; time had gone faster than Iruka liked.

Iruka looked at the darkening sky from his kitchen window, trying to distinguish the figures walking down the street and at the same time repeating himself he wasn't looking out for Kakashi.

He knew Kakashi was coming; there was no need to look for him.

He was certainly glad it had been his day off, the previous night's events still fresh in his mind and his body. It had been and odd night and slightly disquieting at the beginning, though it had definitely improved once Kakashi's senses had returned. And Iruka was glad to realize Kakashi could take his deserved punishment like a man. He had definitely enjoyed it once Iruka had assured him his mask was not going to be removed at any given time.

Kakashi might not have realized it, but the trust he seemed to have in Iruka was a far cry for the first day. Still, Iruka didn't want to raise his hopes, whatever happened it would be decided tonight.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts, and he hurried to open it, knowing already who was on the other side.

"Yo, Iruka," Kakashi said smiling and he couldn't help but return it.

"Hey," he moved to let Kakashi pass and looked pointedly his empty hands. "No sake tonight? You're getting sloppy."

Kakashi laughed, shrugging. "Well, I like drinking with you," he said, stopping to stare at him with mischief and desire shining in his one uncovered eyes. "But it's the last night, so I won't waste any time going straight to my favourite part."

Iruka was with his back to the door and his eyes closed before the last word had left Kakashi's lips, tasting it in his mouth as the same time he heard it. He had to agree with Kakashi, he thought winding his arms around the other's shoulders and pressing him against his body, but he had a better location in mind than the door.

Sometimes teleportation jutsus were just the way to do it.

The fell on the bed together, their hands tearing clothes eagerly in the darkness. Iruka had the presence of mind to get the room ready for when Kakashi arrived anticipating the fact that one was bound to jump the other the moment the door was closed.

Both of them were conscious that might be their last time, and were going to enjoy it as much as they could.

Kakashi's mouth and hands were everywhere, trying to taste and touch every single inch of Iruka's skin at the same time. Iruka wasn't still either, entwining their legs together and pressing against Kakashi, almost as if he was trying to merge their bodies together.

"Are you still sore from last night?" Kakashi's voice whispered against Iruka's ear, one of his hands tracing slowly moving patterns on his hip.

He was.

"Yes," he hissed when the mouth closed on his earlobe, biting sharply. "But that might change depending on how good you are tonight."

Kakashi chuckled, the shudder coursing his body making Iruka's shiver in sympathy.

"I'll promise you I'll be very good."

And he was.

The past few days had not prepared Iruka for what it meant to have Kakashi devoting him his entire attention. It felt almost as if Kakashi was everywhere, all hands and mouth and hot breaths and warm tongue. There wasn't a place he didn't touched or licked or bit until Iruka though he was going to die if he didn't come.

It had never been that intense before, not even the kinky play they had both enjoyed so much. With a jolt, Iruka realized Kakashi wasn't just fucking him or being good. Kakashi was making love to him, even if Kakashi himself didn't realize it.

That thought alone brought him closer to the edge.

Maybe there was still some hope.

Unable to resist himself, Iruka grabbed the spiky hair and pulled Kakashi's head up, capturing his lips and kissing him deeply. He pushed his hips up, grounding his pelvis against Kakashi's and relishing the gasp he got in return. He swallowed it, twisting under Kakashi until their positions were reversed.

He proceeded then to return the favour, mapping Kakashi's body with his fingers and lips, tracing old scars with his tongue and drinking in the sighs and moans he was tearing from Kakashi's throat.

He didn't complain when Kakashi, true to his name, copied him move and reversed their positions again, climbing immediately on top of Iruka's body. He heard the telltale clink of crystal next to the bed, and felt the change in Kakashi's breathing, one of those skilled hands disappearing from his body. His mind supplied him with plenty of images of what he knew was happening but couldn't see, none of them helping him to keep calm.

Finally, after what felt an eternity of kisses and expectation, Iruka felt Kakashi moving on top of him, positioning himself and slowly taking him in. Iruka's breathing got stuck on his throat, the feeling of Kakashi on top of him and all around him too much to bear.

This was going to be embarrassingly short.

He managed to hold out for a few minutes, Kakashi setting the pace slow and deliberate, but still too much, too good. Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and pulled himself up, his chest pressed against Kakashi's, his hands encircling his neck while he pushed his hips up, going deeper.

"Shit, Iruka," Kakashi breathed against his neck, shuddering and constricting around him.

They strayed like that, the tremors being passed from body to body while they moved in tiny, minute thrusts which somehow were way better than any sex they had before.

Finally it was too much to bear; Iruka kissed Kakashi's mouth, tongue invading it immediately while his hands tried to gorge Kakashi's back, his orgasm overwhelming in its intensity.

"Damn, that was--" Kakashi whispered, awe and desire clear in his voice.

"I know," Iruka agreed. They were still joined, and he could feel his arousal returning. "You've been very good," he said, pushing his hips up a bit and feeling Kakashi's cock stiffening against his belly. "I think I'm not sore anymore."

Against his neck, Kakashi smiled.

…

Kakashi opened his eye slowly, tiny slivers of sunlight illuminating the room through the small openings in the blinds.

It was morning already and he had just spent his first night at Iruka's.

His last as well, the week was over.

He didn't want it to be.

It wasn't so surprising to realize he really didn't want to completely wake up and say goodbye to Iruka, go back to his life the way it had been before. And maybe he didn't need to; Iruka had said he wanted them to be friends.

Friends would see each other when they had time. Friends shared dinners and drinks and laughs, everything he had been doing with Iruka. Friends sometimes fell into bed together and had great sex without entanglements or hurt feelings.

And he was sure Iruka would have nothing against that arrangement. They could keep a sex friends relationship like the week they just had, it wouldn't be too hard for them. If there was something Kakashi was sure was that he and Iruka had become friends, and they were also compatible in bed.

With a smile, he leaned forward and kissed the still sleeping Iruka.

"Is it morning already?" Iruka said, opening bleary eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Yes," Kakashi said, leaning back against the headboard waiting for Iruka to fully wake up.

He knew he had to leave for a mission in a couple of hours, and Iruka had to go to work, but he wanted to talk to him first. Have this thing out in the open so he'd know he was welcome in Iruka's bed when he returned.

"Iruka, I've been thinking--"

"It's too early for this, Kakashi," Iruka grumbled sleepily, turning his back to Kakashi and snuggling under the sheets. Kakashi smiled amused.

"Iruka I have to leave soon," he tried again.

"Leave then and let me sleep."

Ok, someone clearly wasn't a morning person. It was almost adorable, and it made Kakashi feel even more convinced that he wanted to see this side of Iruka again.

"Iruka, the week is up," he said softly.

"Oh," that got a response and Iruka turned around and sat up, staring at Kakashi in the semi-darkness. "This is goodbye then."

Kakashi shook his head. "You said we would be friends, and I think we are."

Iruka smiled, something like relief in his eyes. "Yes, we are friends." There was something else Kakashi couldn't identify in his voice and look, but it was too early to try to analyze it.

"Iruka, this week has been much better than I had expected," Kakashi began looking at Iruka intently, "and I don't want it to be over." There, a slow smile was spreading on Iruka's face, his expressive eyes showing hope and many other emotions Kakashi was ill equipped to read. "We have fun together, and surprisingly enough we get along very well. I want to keep doing that, being friends, having fun, and maybe have sex when we feel like it--" Kakashi trailed off at the way Iruka's smile vanished from his face, his expression shuttering immediately.

"No," Iruka said.

"What?"

_What the hell?_

"I said no, I won't do that," Iruka repeated, all the sleepiness gone from his voice and face, a hint of steel underneath the words.

"You said--" Kakashi began, feeling annoyed and slightly hurt.

"I know what I said, and I mean it," Iruka sighed, his expression softening, "I want us to be friends, Kakashi. The kind of friends who spend time together and talk about everything and anything. _Nothing more_."

He didn't understand it. They'd already done everything that could be done between two consenting adults, and some things he had not even read in his books. Why would Iruka want to deny himself that kind of pleasure?

"I don't get you."

"Yes you do."

"No," he really didn't.

"Kakashi, you can't have failed to notice," Iruka began and the sighed, "scratch that, _you can_. Genius you may be, but you are a complete moron when it comes to feelings."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that.

Iruka looked up as if asking for something; patience, inspiration, just something. Kakashi stared at him knowing he wasn't finished.

"I'm in love with you," Iruka said simply and Kakashi flinched at the words. No fucking way.

"But--" he began to protest and stopped when he realized that whatever he said, he had no control over Iruka's feeling. If Iruka said he was in love with him, then Kakashi wasn't in any position to deny it. Unfortunately he wasn't in a position to reciprocate it either, the mere mention of the word _love_ scared him shitless.

"Don't sweat it Kakashi, it's my problem not yours," Iruka said leaning against the headboard and turning his head to look at him. It was weird discussing feelings like those in such a calm manner. "I knew the risk when I accepted to spend the week with you and I took it. It turned out this way; it could have turned out in a completely different manner."

"Were you--before--" he didn't know how to phrase the question, luckily Iruka didn't seem to need coherent sentences to know what Kakashi meant.

"No, it happened this week," Iruka sounded wistful and a bit sad. "I almost gave you a pass not because I didn't like you, but because you are the kind of hopeless idiot I like, and the chances of falling for you and ending up hurt were high."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that, he remembered Genma's words: _You're his type, and I know you._ It seemed Genma was right, Iruka wasn't going to thank him for that one.

"I said don't worry about it Kakashi," Iruka continued, moving to stand from the bed and opening the blinds. Kakashi blinked at the sunlight illuminating he room now, the light painting Iruka's naked body gold. He realized, disappointed, it was going to be the last time he saw it like that. For some reason, that hurt.

Kakashi stood as well, taking a step towards Iruka and then stopping, looking down at his hands.

"I still want us to be friends," Iruka said after an eternity and Kakashi looked up at that. "But I'm not stupid or masochistic. I won't sleep with someone I'm in love with if that person just wants sex, and trust me, I'm going to miss these nights, but I'm not subjecting myself to that kind of hurt."

He nodded. He could understand that. "I'm sorry," he said, though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

Iruka laughed at that, and it was a bit bitter. "What for, not falling in love with me? Spare me Kakashi, I wasn't counting on it." Iruka closed the distance between them and put his hand on Kakashi's covered cheek. "And anyway, I already knew you wouldn't. It would have been nice, though."

Kakashi was reduced to nod again, words completely failing them.

"Now, if you don't mind," Iruka said not moving away, still staring into Kakashi's eye. "I need to take a shower and get ready to work. And so do you. I'm going to need some time to get my feelings sorted, but then we'll have dinner again. That works for you?"

Another nod, making Kakashi wonder when the last time he had been struck speechless by another person was.

"Perfect," Iruka smiled at him, a hint of sadness in it but blinding nonetheless. "See yourself out while I take my shower, Kakashi, that'll give me time to compose myself. Can I have one last kiss, one for the road?"

Iruka tilted his head up and closed his eyes, and there was nothing in the world that could have stopped Kakashi from leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. He savoured it, knowing it was going to be the last, and committed every little taste and texture to memory. Every nuance and sound Iruka made, drinking them in with the hunger of a starving man.

"Thank you Kakashi," Iruka said breaking the kiss and moving to the bathroom. "Goodbye."

Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, listening to the sounds made by the shower and the day stirring out of the window. He had to leave. He didn't want to, but he had to.

_I'm in love with you._

Iruka was right, it was better if he left and they didn't see each other in a while. He should have known it was too perfect to be true, there was a catch somewhere.

But Iruka had not pressed his feelings into Kakashi, had not tried to make him stay or guilt tripped him into returning them. No, Iruka had just asked for time to get his own feelings under control so they could still be friends after that.

Maybe if it was him--

Kakashi shook himself out of his stupor and put on his clothes, folding the handkerchief and leaving it on top of the bed.

"Goodbye Iruka," he whispered in the empty room.

He closed the door to Iruka's apartment and left without looking back.

The sound of the door closing followed him all the way to his home.

It had sounded like a lost chance.

…


	9. Epilogue Not Just This

**Epilogue - Not Just This**

Iruka entered his home and dumped the stack of scrolls he was carrying unceremoniously on the table, going straight to the kitchen to fix himself a strong cup of coffee.

It has been a bad day. If he was honest with himself, all his days had been bad lately. Since the last time he had been with Kakashi, actually.

He sighed, taking a long drink from his mug. He might have overestimated his ability at getting over Kakashi. If things carried on the way they were, it wasn't just a couple of rough weeks what he was facing, more like a couple of months. If he managed to get over the prick.

Who would have imagined that just one week with someone was going to have such disastrous effect on his self control? Well, Iruka had to admit that Kakashi wasn't just _someone_, and that he had known this was going to happen.

He had not taken into account the severity of the situation, but it wasn't an unexpected one. He just needed to clear his head, get his arse into gear and make himself believe he was happy with just Kakashi's friendship. It would take a bit, but Iruka was sure he'd end up believing it.

At least Kakashi had kept his word and was giving him the space he needed.

Or had been, Iruka realized with a frown feeling the other's presence on the other side of his door.

He waited for the knock for a few seconds, feeling irritated at Kakashi's lack of consideration and hopeful at what his presence there might mean.

Irritation finally won when the knock failed to sound and Kakashi just _didn't leave_.

With a put upon sigh, Iruka got up and opened the door.

…

Kakashi stared at the door of Iruka's apartment, hand poised to knock before his mind had even made the conscious decision to do so.

This was so many kinds of wrong he didn't have enough words to describe it. Why was he there? And what in seven hells was he doing? He had made the decision, five days ago when he had left, of forgetting about Iruka and the delicious week he had spent with him.

They both needed time and distance to cool their heads if they wanted that potential friendship to survive.

What had he done instead? Think about Iruka every single moment he was awake, and dream of him when he wasn't.

Honestly, one didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

The door opened before he could knock, an annoyed Iruka staring at him from the other side.

"Do you want to come in, Kakashi? Or are you going to just stare at my door?" He said moving aside to let him in.

Kakashi entered the apartment, immediately feeling uncomfortable and wishing he was anywhere else. Iruka's bedroom, for example, with as little clothes on as possible. Why couldn't things be as simple out of bed as they were in it? Everything had been perfect before their feelings got in the way.

Actually, if he was completely sincere with himself, it were _his_ feelings what got in the way. Iruka seemed to be able to control his own perfectly well.

"Is there any reason for you to be here, or did you come just to annoy me? I thought you were going to give me some time," Iruka asked, crossing his arms over is chest in a clearly defensive posture.

"I--" he began, stopping when he realized he didn't know what else to say. _I've been thinking of you. I want us to give this--whatever the hell it is--a try. I want to fuck you against this door._ No, definitely not that last one.

"Kakashi." A warning if he had ever heard one. He was overstaying his welcome, and his silence was not helping matters.

"I don't love you Iruka," he blurted out, and then cursed himself for a fool when he saw Iruka's eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Yes, I know," Iruka spat venomously, his anger barely managing to conceal his hurt. Kakashi could have kicked himself. "You made that sufficiently clear last time you were here." Iruka moved to the door and opened it, looking pointedly at Kakashi. "Now, if you excuse me, _Hatake-san_, I'd like some privacy to lick my wounds."

Kakashi moved fast, slamming the door shut at trapping Iruka against it.

"No, you don't get it," he said, using his whole body to hold the struggling Iruka and knowing he had only a few seconds to explain before the other threw him off. And the consequences would be dire if he didn't make himself clear enough, Iruka had quite the temper. "I don't love you _today_. Tomorrow--I don't know about tomorrow."

Iruka froze then, "Continue."

"I can't get you out of my head, and this is new and scary," he said, admitting to a weakness for the first time since--well, forever. "I know I'm not in love with you, _yet_. But I'm hanging there by a thread only by sheer stubbornness; it would be so easy to let myself fall. I've spent all my life avoiding this kind of emotions and attachments, if I give myself time things will be normal again." He took a deep breath, this was what he had come here to do and he was going to do it. "But I don't want that, not anymore. I want to try it with you. I want to fall."

The look Iruka was giving him was sceptical and not a little suspicious but there was also hope in there.

"You want to try it?" Iruka asked slowly, as if the words tasted funny in is mouth.

"Yes." He was sure of that.

"You want to try a real relationship, not just sex friends?" He could hear the reticence in Iruka's voice and remembered their last conversation.

Ouch. That must have hurt.

"Yes."

"But you don't love me," Iruka said, his look assessing.

"Not today, no," Kakashi replied not wanting to lie. He would not begin a relationship with a lie.

"Good," Iruka said smiling for the first time. "I'll ask you again tomorrow, and you better not lie to me either. I can wait for a while."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing until that moment how much he had wanted the response to be that. He had the feeling Iruka wasn't going to be waiting long.

It would be a miracle if he managed to hold out for another week.

"And now what?" he asked after a few seconds when Iruka showed no signs of moving from where he was, trapped between Kakashi's body and the door and radiating heat in waves.

"Now, you take that fucking mask off and kiss me. And then we'll see who gets screwed against this door," Iruka said, leaning forward and breathing the words against his neck.

With a smile, Kakashi did exactly that.

Fin


End file.
